


[翻译]告诉我

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, 初吻, 原剧改写, 圆满结局, 次要人物死亡, 焦虑, 疗伤, 记忆, 转世
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>被<a href="http://auggug.lofter.com/">kacakaca</a>的<a href="http://auggug.lofter.com/post/1d46389e_802562e"> AO3扫文记录ver.黄金合集</a>推荐过：</em>
</p><p>
  <em>175.Tell Me Now BY whiskeyandspite 已完结<br/>幻觉第一次发生的时候，画面是在一片田野上。<br/>连绵向大海的草地被雾气抹晕，除了Will房子的灯光别的事物都不重要了，在他对面很远的地方，似乎除了中央的一艘船什么都没有。那很温和。沉静。也非常的，非常的冷。<br/>Will有他无法解释的幻觉，毫无头绪的梦境，和一些他永远不会忘记的记忆。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will想起了前世发生过的事，Hannibal等这一天等的太久了。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>灵感来源于<a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k94Co-hIQIM">Vaeltaa 做的惊人视频</a>和<a href="http://thisisntmybed.tumblr.com/post/77505731048/galahad-braided-tristans-hair-when-they-were-both">这条可爱的post</a>（翻译在<a href="http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=redirect&goto=findpost&ptid=185134&pid=3906688">此</a>）</em>
</p><p>
  <em>文中提过的歌可以在<a href="http://lyricstranslate.com/en/song-exile-we-will-go-home-song-exile-we-will-go-home.html">这里</a>找到</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]告诉我

**Author's Note:**

> 送给[cognomen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/gifts/)
> 
> A gift to my wonderful co-author, Max. Today marks one year since we started writing together, and it has been the best year for writing for me.
> 
> Thank you, bb, for being my support, my best friend, and the most incredible writer I have ever had the chance to meet.
> 
> ——————  
> 54.Tell Me Now by whiskeyandspite，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1456750

“我不会进去的！”他摇着头说，“就算水像玻璃一样清，但那可是雪水！肯定像刀子一样！”

那人跳了进去，带着胜利的呼喊声溅起了水花，加拉哈德试图用斗篷护住自己，却被淋了个湿透。笑声响了起来，加拉哈德只好跟着一起笑，他已经快冻傻了。

特里斯坦从池子中央冒出头。他拂开眼前的辫子，弯起了嘴角。

“这可是你的地盘，加拉哈德，你害怕了吗？”

那个表情让他胃里浮起了一阵暖意，他也露出了笑容。

“我什么都不怕。”他高声说，带着一种傻傻的骄傲感。他身后传来了一阵笑声和口哨声。特里斯坦的笑容更灿烂了，随即朝他招了招手。加拉哈德的心猛烈地跳动着，模糊了所有外界的声音。他就像坠入深水，或者耳朵里塞满了棉花。他皱了皱眉。

特里斯坦在说着什么，但加拉哈德摇了摇头，他听不见。他的舌头僵住了，没法问出声来。他往后退了半步，撞上了一具温暖的身体，然后被一双手推入了水中。

他刚刚说对了。水里冷得像刀子一样。

他挣扎着，决心浮起来，把那个罪魁祸首也拉到水里。但他的斗篷缠到了一起，像裹尸布一样牢牢裹住了他，挤压着他的身体，把他拽入了深水。

他试图呼喊出声。漆黑的水里他只能看见自己吐出的泡泡。他感觉斗篷被拽了一下，连忙扭过身去，但身后只有一片漆黑... ...

-

威尔汗水淋漓地醒来，发着抖，肺部灼烧着，就像从池里沉入了另外一个世界。某种意义上说确实是这样。从梦境滑入现实。只是他的现实越来越像梦境了。

他甩掉毛毯，把手用力按上眼睛，直到眼冒金星。

梦境越发生动，足以让他如同溺水般大口呼吸着。从上个月开始就是这样。

他甚至不能怪罪于犯罪现场——那些梦完全是不相关的。

他花了些时间坐起来，心里仍然残留着被淹没的恐惧，和一阵空虚、古怪的怀念。他不知道这是为什么。

天开始亮了，冰冷的晨光渗入了百叶窗，威尔眨了眨眼，确认自己不用去放狗，还有时间洗个澡。

温水没多大用处，威尔只是站在花洒下面，闭着眼仰起脸，屏住呼吸，让白噪音占据自己的脑袋。他没在思考。至少试图着不。回忆梦境的尝试从来都是徒劳无功的，回想细节只会让遗忘的速度变得更快。

他的梦就像蝴蝶翅膀上的纹路一样破碎，让他浑身湿透，却无从责难。

所以他只是站在浴室里，听着脑子里越来越响亮的杂音，心脏猛烈地跳动着。他低头呼出一口气，然后深呼吸，睁开眼睛。

水珠黏在眼睫毛上，沉沉的。他眨了眨眼，弄掉了水滴。

威尔搓了搓脸，关掉花洒，伸手去拿毛巾。

-

一个从不留下尸体的连环杀手遗留下了一个女孩，这种情况并不寻常。他把她搬回床上，伪装出她从未离开过的假象。好像她只是睡熟了，也没有人来敲门叫醒她。

威尔叹了口气，感受着房间里的一切慢慢消失——人，声音，重力。然后钟摆开始摇晃，他周围的环境改变了。

女孩身上残留着一丝悔意，这是从未出现过的。就像这次杀戮是个错误，他后悔了，想让她复生。

但她还是躺在那里，冰冷，沉静，像睡着了一样。

一瞬间，她的形体改变了，一具更庞大的躯体躺在了床上，无疑是个男性。威尔眨眨眼，皱起了眉头，注视着那张熟悉的脸上的血和灰，看着那两片嘴唇微微分开，胸膛起伏着，用最后的力量呼吸——

“你是威尔格雷厄姆。”

那个女人说。

威尔摇摇头，然后点点头，应付几句就跌跌撞撞的走出了房间。阿司匹林的瓶子在他手里抖着，洒出了五粒药。他留下两粒，把剩下的装回去。

他干咽下去，感觉喉咙灼烧着，嘴巴里有血的味道。这不是他的，这原本不存在的。

-

他颤抖着醒来，什么也看不见。眼前只有一片漆黑，像天鹅绒一样平滑。鹿角和大衣上的天鹅绒。

威尔慢慢坐起来，把衣服从头顶拽掉，用毛毯裹住自己。让自己逐渐平静下来。那桩案子徘徊不去，不肯放过他。

他花了几秒才意识到把他吵醒的是一阵有规律的敲门声，每次三下。

杰克跟他提过汉尼拔莱克特会来找他，他们需要一起去见那个幸存的女孩，阿比盖尔。

在失眠，恶心，发着抖的情况下。

还有幻觉。

威尔强迫自己起身下床，他准备无视所有礼节，让站在他门前的那个人滚开。

一个钟头后，他坐在窗前的小桌子旁，窗帘拉着。汉尼拔坐在他对面，告诉他威尔并不像杰克以为的那样脆弱。

-

“你认为自己很弱，你就会变弱。”

特里斯坦咧嘴一笑，直起身把膝盖从加拉哈德胸口上挪开。他站起来，伸出一只手帮对方起来。

他还没满十五岁。他离家四年，余下的十一年都没再看到一眼故乡。加拉哈德比他小一点，快十二了。他看上去总像只气鼓鼓的猫，却并不比队伍里其他男孩弱。但他不会打架。

“如果我想你去死，你会死吗？”随之而来的是尖刻的回应。特里斯坦仅仅微笑了一下，翻转了一下手里的小刀，然后把刀柄递给了加拉哈德。

想让加拉哈德练习近身战的是亚瑟，毛遂自荐的是特里斯坦。他们已经练了一个星期，但加拉哈德并没有进步。

“你战斗的方法是借助怒火，但愤怒会让你的匕首错失目标，你这个美丽、倔强的小男孩。”特里斯坦对他说。其他人都围在他们身边观看。加拉哈德的怒火烧得更旺了，他脸红了，一半是因为这个，另一半是因为又一次被打倒在地的耻辱。

他没有回应特里斯坦，只是盯着手里的刀子。

“我不知道其他打架的方法。”他磨着牙说。

“你根本不知道怎么打架吧。”

他们身边的男孩都笑了，只有特里斯坦和亚瑟没有笑。兰斯洛特的话和他本人一样幼稚而残酷。

“你根本不知道怎么打架，”特里斯坦最终重复道，转身前他看了眼加拉哈德，“直到你的肩膀砸到地上，你的脚踝被剑挑的失去平衡。”

男孩们发出了嘘声。他们中没人生来擅长打架，很多人现在也只是一般水平。兰斯洛特是大器晚成，亚瑟过去接受过指导。特里斯坦...

特里斯坦是个象征。

“他会打败你的。”特里斯坦继续道，转回身，“待他学成。”

加拉哈德干咽了一下，皱起了眉毛。他松松的握住刀柄，低头看着刀子。他听见了后面那句话，却没有留心。

“当我们都忘记时，他会记得。”

-

幻觉第一次发生，是在一片田野上。  
   
雾气把草地抹晕成大海，威尔家的灯光远远的亮着，像虚无之中的一只小船。那很温和。沉静。也非常的，非常的冷。

他以前也来过这里，赤着脚，脚趾在湿冷的草地里冻得麻木。他的手臂垂在身体两侧，指尖发着抖。感觉很平静，足以让他意识到自己身处何处，忘记担忧自己是如何来到的。

那阵鸣叫声惊醒了他，一只乌鸦在漆黑的空中盘旋着，仅仅看得见轮廓。威尔看着它绕着树升起，张开翅膀，直到它身后的天空开始变亮，它落下来，翅膀分开雾气。

雾气飘了起来，像蜡烛升起的烟一样。威尔皱起眉，看着云雾变幻，直到又一声鸟叫让他惊觉迷雾已经变成了烟尘。烟的颜色因为稻草灰显得脏脏的，空旷一时的田野上堆积着尸体，有僵硬了的，也有在微微抽搐的。

那只鸟飞起来，俯视大地，然后缓缓落上一只伸出的手。它竖起的羽毛被另一只手抚顺，然后传来了温和的埋怨声。

“你飞去哪里了，嗯？”

威尔走近几步，皱起眉毛，那个人影在烟雾中看不分明。

“你还想飞吗？”

那人在发元音时会卷舌，口音奇妙而陌生。鸟儿张开翅膀，点头鸣叫。

“飞吧。”

那只鸟飞起时威尔眨了眨眼，看着它扇动翅膀，分开云雾。转瞬间他又回到了夜色下的田野里，很冷很冷。他的小屋在遥远的地方亮着灯火，像灯塔，也像黑色大海上的一叶孤舟。

他感觉很安心。

-

“醒来时我手上沾着血。”最终，威尔喃喃着吐出这句话，汉尼拔歪了歪头，要求他详细解释。“我醒来时手上沾着别人的血。我起床去洗手，却发现什么血都没有。就像是，灯光亮起，一切就消融了。”

“或许你只是沉入了梦境之中，”汉尼拔说，交叉双腿，双手在膝盖上交握。威尔摇了摇头，继续在办公室里到处漫步。

“我没在梦游。我知道我醒着，在发现血和去洗手中间我并没有失去时间。”

一片寂静。威尔停下脚步，把手插进口袋里，然后又拿出来。他取下眼镜，用从毛衣下面露出的一角衬衣擦了擦镜片。汉尼拔注意到他没把衣角塞回去。

“而你拒绝相信这些幻觉是由你的工作引发的。”寂静变得沉重时汉尼拔说。威尔摇摇头，没有说话。

然后又是一阵寂静。汉尼拔在思考，威尔只是躁动不安。他想起了上一次治疗的场景，顿时醒悟过来他们下一次治疗时间还得讨论这个。

“已经是第六次了，汉尼拔！”威尔提高了音量，他激动得无法掩饰住话里的绝望，“第六次在治疗中，你暗示我什么都没有给你。”

“因为你什么都没有给我。”汉尼拔冷静的回答。他恢复正常坐姿，倾身把手放在膝盖上，双手仍然交握着，却没用力。威尔站在远处，他不必抬头就能盯住对方的脸。

“你告诉我的那些梦，那些幻听，就跟杰克让你每周出现场时你出现的幻觉一样。你跟我说你看到了尸体，鲜血，看见你自己的杀戮行为——就跟你侧写那些杀手时一样。你只是扭曲了那种感觉。”

“不，这不是——那样的。”

威尔吞咽了一下，把手臂交叉在胸前，试图伪造出冷静的假象。汉尼拔没有阻止他。

“你来向我寻求建议。”汉尼拔再次开口，“寻求指引。在你怀疑自己时做你的锚，对吗？”

威尔犹豫了一下，他的怒火和无助感尚未消散 。他最终点了头。汉尼拔也点点头。

“我想你有必要告诉我更多细节。”他轻声说，“除了那些梦境的碎片，告诉我你身处的地方，你的感受。在梦里陪伴你的人。”

威尔的肩膀僵住了，随即他叹口气，放松了身体。汉尼拔没有遗漏这个，他暗自记下，准备在威尔一离开后就添入记录。

“我相信下一次治疗可以给你更多的帮助。”

威尔什么都没说。他完全没做出反应，只是站在房间里，深呼吸，让自己在这间宁静的办公室里重新找到平静。很长一段时间内，他们俩都没有动作。直到威尔体内的计时器走到了尽头，疲惫地点点头，走到门边取下外套。

他没等汉尼拔来开门。门在他身后悄悄合上了。

-

一开始那只是个冒险。是兰斯洛特激他的，假如加拉哈德没记错的话。

“他的头发已经够长了不是吗，”他说，“你是怎样，害怕了？他很温顺的。”

最开始那只是一团乱麻，纠结而痛苦的一堆东西。他知道这是兰斯洛特想看到的，就因为特里斯坦那早在训练中把他打得很惨。

后来加拉哈德逐渐意识到兰斯洛特是个怎样的胆小鬼，他居然不敢亲自动手。于是他换了种玩法。

第二天早上，特里斯坦醒来时眼睛上盖着丑丑的辫子，兰斯洛特看着他放声大笑，加拉哈德累了一夜，已经在一旁睡着了。

自那以后，他就再没散开过头发。

头发变长时，他会叫加拉哈德来为他重做。最初是偷偷的，后来只要一有时间他们就会这么做。第一批敌人来到后没人有空管那个。

一年年过去，辫子织的越来越精细。

一年冬天，特里斯坦病倒了。他们的帐篷搭在高山上，他不可能撑到山下。达格奈特和亚瑟一起下山去找补给。

天色渐晚，特里斯坦一直高烧不退。

“他撑不到早上的。”兰斯洛特喃喃着，眉头紧锁，旧怨在疾病面前消散了。他没看加拉哈德，仅仅是低声祈祷着离开了特里斯坦的帐篷。鲍斯也跟着走了。

凌晨时分，特里斯坦再次陷入了断断续续的睡眠。加拉哈德从靴子里拿出一把匕首，切下了特里斯坦的一根小辫子。他把它包到一块布里、塞进胸口，然后开始祈祷。

-

威尔跌跌撞撞的走下车，挥手示意杰克不必担心。

“头痛而已。”他喃喃着说，眼皮几乎合上了，好像是在证明。他的手压在太阳穴上。

他今天已经吃了五片阿司匹林。不是他的身体有了抗药性，就是服药量还不够。他的手在颤抖，但他拒绝了帮助，一个人走到房子里。车开走时他的后背倚着门。

他的脑海里回响着一只小夜曲，一首在倒霉长笛手的声带上奏响的舒缓悠扬的大提琴曲。他知道那支曲子，它一直回荡在他的脑海里，久久不去。有声音，可能是他自己的，呢喃着他辨识不出、却早已熟记在心的字句。

_Landi av leysa Landi av Hetja 英雄故土，自由之乡，_  
_Landi at gaf oss hoppas ok minni 故乡，我们的希望和记忆，_  
_Høra várr syngva Høra várr Löngun 听我的歌，听我的愿望，_  
_Við vilja fara heim yfir bærghinn 我要回家，哪怕万水千山_

威尔叹口气，揉了揉眼睛。最近的案子越来越残忍可怕了，但他去回想时，却并不感到害怕。

那人走近前的一秒他察觉到了，随即被击倒在地，头重重的砸在身后的墙上。

那人没有发出声音。威尔头昏脑胀，眼冒金星，看不见他的样子。他挣扎着要起来，正当他想站稳时一根绞索套上了他的脖子。

他知道对方是谁。他刚刚侧写过他。

他的脑海里回响着他的小夜曲，一遍又一遍...不。那支歌不是他的。那支歌属于另一个世界，那里有寒冷的高山、沉重的帐篷、手织的靴子和马儿。

威尔在被举起来时扭动着，做着无用的挣扎。铁线滑过他的手指，勒上他的脖子。

他要死在这儿了。失血而死。

也许他不该服下那么多阿司匹林的。

-

“我没那种力量！”加拉哈德愤怒的大吼。特里斯坦只是摇摇头。

“如果你能利用别人的，就不必利用自己的。”他坚持着。加拉哈德学得很快，但还是一直被击败。要是他害怕着在击倒敌人前就被击倒的话，他就赢不了。

“你要利用他们。他们以为你很弱，这就是你的优势。”

加拉哈德皱了皱眉，心不在焉的用手指转动着匕首，甚至不需要看一眼。它在他手里轻而快的旋转着，他很熟悉这件武器。

“假装成弱者，直到你成为强者那一天。”

年轻骑士手里的匕首没有停止转动。他的手指灵巧而快速的变换着，手臂上不再有血和划痕。他转啊转啊，直到刀影模糊，他的眼睛失去了焦点，耳中只有自己的心跳声。

-

威尔不动了，他的手无力的压着脖子，眼睛合上，嘴张开着却再也吸不进一口气。那人放下他，拿下绞索，让他扑倒在地。

传来脚步声，然后那人跪在了他身旁，伸手探他的呼吸。

一秒，两秒，然后威尔呛出一口气，抓住对方的手臂用力一拉。

他们都倒在了地上。威尔的手指没法用力，痛感却被飙升的肾上腺素抑制住了。他本能的挪过去，就像那人先前走近时一样悄无声息，争抢着时间。

他及时打出一拳，察觉到对方喘息声传来的位置。他由着对方试图翻身爬起来，在后颈暴露出来时使力一敲。

他没带武器，也够不到那条铁线。他攥住自己第一件摸到的东西，他上衣口袋里的一支笔，然后扑到那人身上，捅了进去。

当那人不再动作，只有一点反射性的抽搐时，威尔放开了手。他猛地往后退，直到自己颤抖着撞上了一面墙。

他的手一直在流血，感觉不像自己的了。

他颤抖着，像差点溺死的人一样大口呼吸，现在他能闻到的只有炭和灰。

呼吸平静下来，心跳也慢下来后，他站起来，用染血的手按着墙，慢慢挪去电话边。

-

“你剪了我的辫子，”特里斯坦问道。加拉哈德什么都没说，只是盯着火堆，听着木头劈啪作响。他们的站岗时间快结束了，距离那个寒冬已经过了一年。他们迎来了新的一批敌人。

“为什么？”

他的喉咙紧了紧。他绷紧了下巴，一眼不眨，用力盯着火焰，好像那是什么了不得的东西；同时感受自己的心脏挨着那个小小的布包跳动着。他一直留着它。

“我想要记住。”他说。

这不是谎话，他想留住他的朋友，以任何一种方式，如果他撑不到早上。

他活了下来，自那以后，加拉哈德就一直相信他的心跳留住了特里斯坦的。他没法丢下那根辫子，就像他没法停止呼吸。

“当我的心跳动时，你的也在。”

木头再次发出爆裂声，在群星之间溅起火花。加拉哈德望着，望着，一星火花溅起，然后又一星。他转过头，特里斯坦温暖的手捧住了他的下巴，他只来得及吐出对方的名字，那双唇就吻住了他。

-

汉尼拔在警察来前赶到了，连车门都没关严，一步跨上两级台阶，推开了前门。

威尔窝在走廊的墙角下，眼睛闭着，轻轻喘息着。看见汉尼拔时他微笑了一下，任由对方去检查他的手，甚至信任的闭上了眼睛。

“我以为你死了。”汉尼拔低声说，伸手捧住威尔的脸，分开他的眼皮检查瞳孔。他失去了很多血。威尔只是再次微笑起来。

“并不是什么脆弱的茶杯。”他开玩笑似的重复了汉尼拔说过的话，不过那时男人似乎是认真的。

汉尼拔也笑了。他轻轻捧住威尔的头，威尔靠进他手里。

突然一阵警笛声传来，威尔紧紧握住他，好像那阵声音比他房子里的尸体还要可怕。

“别走。”他请求道，声音软软的，眼睛几乎没法睁开。他身前坐着一个微笑着的辫子头男人，他脸上的标记让颧骨显得更突出了。温暖的眼神，和来自刺骨寒冬、冰冷瀑布、奔波和战场的灵魂。像深夜的火堆和按在他脸上的手指一样温暖。

“特里斯坦，不要走。”

汉尼拔眼角泛起了一圈温和的笑纹。特里斯坦眨眨眼，威尔也照做了，男人衣着考究了不少，但眼神和从前并无分别。

“我不会的。”他说，在威尔额头上印下轻柔的一吻，“不会在你终于记起来之后。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，在鸣笛声中闭上眼睛。威尔没有松手。

“我美丽，倔强，了不起的男孩。”


End file.
